Valkyrie of the End: A New High School
by Morality is a Spook
Summary: With Vatican burning and Asia rescued, even Issei feels that behind these sunny clouds a storm lurks. Tojou Basara just wanted to get married, get his parents together again and finish High School, it's too bad that he loves to attract trouble from any corner of the world. What's with this old man trying to steal Brynhyldr? BasaraxHarem, LarsxHarem, IsseixHarem(though not as large)
1. Prologue

**Valkyrie of the End**

**A crossover with DxD and Shinmai Maou no Testament**

**In which the both Hyoudo Issei and Toujo Basara in habit the same world. This of course changes things.**

Toujo Basara- son of Jin Toujo, his demon lover Sapphire and borne by their lover the Archangel Raphael(-ia). For her sin the archangel is forbidden to interfere beyond heaven and should Toujo Basara perish his soul is damned to the void.

Devil world revamp- the underworld is separated in two parts: Asphodel and Anaeid.

In first live the devils or the mixed race of men, demons and angels, while after their loss and subsequent Fallen conquest, he true demons were thrown into Anaeid, where the ancient Dukes of Hell still scheme.

Aneid was separated from the devil world and ruled separately until the start of 15th century when William the Brazen took the throne and married a bride of Gremory family from Asphodel. Of course, such act earned William scorn from his peers and Gremory were shunned for their involvement with the demons, despite their power. They bear this stigma until the Old Devil War in which Gremory and their allies overthrow their former rulers and claim the underworld for their own. Now recovering from their civil war, their population is almost on par with that of Anaeid.

Both halves are separate and interact sparsely out of bad blood and the lack of need.

Therein Naruse Mio possesses both the might of Wilbert and the destructive magic of the Gremory.

Chisato Hasegawa is Sachiel the Archangel of mercy and almost fallen in the eyes of her kindred. Her powers are diminished to a lowly seraph until her watch ends.

Odin still laments the corruption of Brynhyldr and wishes to apologize to her.

The Fafnir Jin had slain were the children of the Great Red.

The heroes are a secret collective of bloodlines descended from fallen angels and used by the church as demon hunters. Vatican keeps an eye on them as they can become a threat in the future.

Toujo Basara has recently defeated Shiba and a dragon has seen rampaging through the Vatican. Jin has gone missing and Takigawa gives him a missive of Leohardt that the other half of underworld is teeming with trouble. Meanwhile Rias Gremory and her new pawn Hyoudo Issei have rescued Asia Argento.

Basara changes schools to get to the bottom of this.

**Warning: Both series contain adult only oriented material.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, but I wish I did.**

**A.N: I know I don't have the best track record at finishing stories, but this is why I wanted to make this a sort of prologue and get this out of my system if I ever write a full fledged story out of this, at most 10 chapters of the same length. Basara other harem protags, Lars is a true bro! I removed the vampire loli, because she feels out of place and Ravel deserves better than Issei.**

**Prologue: I wanted to continue my everyday life with my harem, but due to machinations unknown I must now fight a pervert and find my father.**

"Hey Bassachi~" the black haired demon waved at the other teenager from his seat with a friendly smile, in the beginning it had been merely a façade to fool the human hero, but now after all of the crazy and mindboggling events they had been through the demon that masqueraded as Yahiro Takigawa counted him as a person he held certain respect for. How much one might ask? Enough for him to buy their meal at the grill bar.

The hero on par with the strongest of demons and angels, slowly reached the seat and sat down across him, taking the rich sight of their meal with bewilderment and amazement. Lars simply raised an eyebrow, Toujo Basara had seen too much to be surprised by this mundanity.

"I'm not late, am I?" the brown-haired teen asked with a laugh and the spy shook his head and merely picked up a medium rare cooked piece of meat and swallowed it with great relish.

"No, of course not. I just figured it was long overdue for me to at least pay for some of my meals would be only the proper place to start" he admitted and snatched another piece, while keeping his eyes on the other boy. Basara in his eyes was beaming, like nothing wrong could happen in the world and Lars could hardly blame him. With a harem of eight beautiful women who loved him unconditionally and enough firepower to keep his mundane life safe, Basara Toujo was quite blessed.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?" Lars swallowed the meat and asked, immediately his friend was on edge and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why you're asking?" he asked, but continued to eat, the smell of the spices and meat, mixing in wonderful sensation tickled his more sensitive demonic nose, yet it made the smell even sweeter.

"Oh, you know" Lars waved absent mindedly "I've just heard that it's hard enough to organize a wedding for a single bride, but you have eight. There's parents and the family registry to be taken care of. Though there are some countries still left where you can do that" the demon smile feeling annoyance coming from the other teenager.

"There I thought we'd just catch up like for the old-time's sake. Man, you're ruthless" the hero sighed and helped himself to some vegetables that had grilled enough. Yahiro shrugged and his telephone buzzed in his pocket, furrowing his brows the spy reached for the phone before flicking it open. With annoyance that came with his daily reports to the demon king Leohardt, Lars flicked the screen open and saw the cutesy devil dog with a chainsaw for a snout and sighed at the obvious orders, at least they had gone halfway with the meal.

He opened the text and started to read. This was bad, though not unsurprising of what had happened in the past months.

"Oi, Takigawa!" Immediately the smile that had vanished righted itself on his face "What happened?"

"Tojou, do you know how I send my reports?"

"No, not really…" Basara scratched his chin "At first I wondered that you used black cats or something like that, but after our "Overseas trip" I think that you probably use some sort of modified computer to send messages to your superior"

"Actually, you're not far off." Lars showed the boy the phone "We're talking on Line"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, not what you'd expect, right?" he admitted and scratched his head in amusement as the patrons of the bar buzzed around the joint, not paying attention to the almost college age school boys who seemed to be talking about the latest video game, completely unaware that both of them could wipe out the city block in a blink of an eye.

"I take that it's an important message to make you lose your cool now" Basara smiled and refused to touch the final piece of meat, still cooking on the ribs "So…What has happened?"

"The devils have contacted his majesty" he said solemnly and offered the hero his phone.

Toujo Basara normally was not fazed by things, but when he saw the text message he too lost the smile he previously had had on his face and his thoughts immediately rushed to his girls at home.

"_Lars,_

_I know you keep counsel with Tojou Basara and it is imperative that he is aware of the brewing storm. The Four Satans of Asphodel have recently sent a delegation in guise of a diplomatic mission of friendship to our land, but in reality, they are looking to sniff about the hero. While I have no doubts that our own will keep their mouths shut and spin tall tales it will be hard to keep it under wraps the battle with Shiba. Worse is that a dragon has ravaged the Saint Peters Basilica in a successful attempt to devour the executive branch, this attack was explained as a simple fire gone wrong. The Archangels are seething and the Fallen are mustering their forces, even now the Devils are using all sorts of favors to attain a morsel of who just is Toujo Basara. __**It is imperative that you relocate him and his women to a new address and learning institution**__ before they will strike and ruin the fragile balance, we have so hard to strike in our world. Let Toujo Basara decide on his own, but suggest him __**Kuoh Academy**__._

_Be careful,_

_His August Majesty, the Demon Lord of Asphodel, first of his name, ruler of demons- Leohardt_"

After all he and others had gone through Basara wanted to bang his head on the table and scream. In his head he of course realized that his actions would always have consequences, but his soul cried out for even a bit of rest, for what could he do, but let the dice fall and try to weather the storm of his life.

However, in the depths of his soul a ravenous hunger bloomed. It was the volatile mix of his blood and that of the power of Brynhyldr, which egged him on to seek more battles and grow stronger. The hunger that always followed great men now followed him and Basara only wanted a quiet life with Mio, Maria, the Nonaka sisters, Zest, Chisato and Celis, alas it was not meant to be.

"So, he obviously wants me to relocate to this school for another ploy. Do you have any inkling of why and how, Takigawa?" he stared pointedly at the demon, who was now smiling another Cheshire grin and narrowed his eyes like a snake, before he waved and beckoned a waitress over, flashing her a charming smile and pointing at the menu.

"It's impolite to talk at an empty dinner table while we're in an establishment such as this" his smile widened and Basara ground his teeth and reached for his wallet.

"You really haven't changed, have you?!"

So the two traded jabs and barbs, while slowly their bellies were filled with all the delicious food they could afford and at the end both Lars and his human companion had almost spent most of their week's allowances, before the demon had wanted to bring out the emergency funds. However, a bout of self-preservation later, both decided that enough was enough and went their own separate ways, Lars- wherever the demon went in his spare time and as for Basara, well he had his own troubles in store.

Namely his girlfriends.

However, the god had been gracious on the unholy fusion between man, demon and angel that was known as Toujo Basara and given him Chisato who together with Zest ran a tight ship in his absence, not allowing Maria to harass other girls with her shenanigans outside their 'other' bedroom downstairs, though now that Basara thought about it, it more resembled a tried and true sex dungeon, minus the chains and whips, but knowing Maria, those would appear at any given moment.

As the hero stumbled through the door and immediately was greeted by seven pairs of eyes and all of them seemed to threaten him to explain himself if he knew what was good for him. At this point even resorting to Slave-master contract with his wives to be, would be a much bigger hassle than just explaining himself and letting the undoubtedly insatiable women, angelic, demonic or human in nature.

Mio was the first one to speak up "You could've at least told us you would be late" she crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed, but her lovers all noticed the small smile and the fire in her eyes.

"Basara, you dummy" Yumi and Kurumi both chastised him in two sisterly fashion. All he could do was sigh- it was going to be one of these times.

"Hey Onii-chan!" this was the cue for him to brace for impact as Maria used the opportunity to launch herself at him in full tackle and make her succubus nature to do the rest.

"Not so fast" Basara grabbed her by the shoulders and put her down pretending not to see her pout and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Girls, lets first hear what our dear fiancée has to say for himself before we get to punish him" A voice of reason amidst the sea of horniness and chastisement- Chisato or Sachiel as she sometimes called herself was truly the Archangel of Mercy and it showed.

Thanks, Chisato he thought and in his mind's eye leapt with joy as a new unrest gathered among his treasures.

"It would be unreasonable to punish him without a reason" Zest chimed in, who had become somewhat of an extension of Chisato, both women finding kinship and often would go together to Basara, yet the rabbit demon was more servile than the angel and so eager to please that it was almost a crime for Sachiel not to take the demon under her wing, or nine if she was being truthful.

Finally, it was Celis that spoke up surprising all as she hadn't gotten used to her new family and still had to inform her own parents of the upcoming nuptials.

"I agree, with Miss Hasegawa and Zest" she spoke delicately and silently, her eyes silently begging for this to be a normal night, without any pheromones or perverted antics. It was not as if she disliked any of them, far from it! Celis just thought that there would be more to their life at home than sweet, rigorous, passionate love making, that left her aching and wanting for more.

"Let me get out of my jacket and shoes, and then I'll explain everything" Basara tried his damnedest to convince the girls to move to their living room couches and was rewarded by almost mesmerizing pendulum sway of their hips, making all of this worth it.

As fast as he could he joined the rest of his family in the living room, picking himself an ordinary wooden chair, for the simple reason that Maria might try something.

"Sorry I'm late" he bowed his head "I was heading back from school before Lars called me out to that grill bar, which we all love"

"And?"

"He has the news from Anaeid or our slice of Underworld as we know it. Chisato might be more familiar than us about it, but the Grigori and devils are making their move after my battle with Shiba and the fire in Vatican"

"There was a fire in Vatican?!" Celis almost shouted and Sachiel merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, apparently a dragon burned the papal offices and ate a couple of paladins disguised as the Swiss Guard before escaping"

"What's the Grigori?" Mio asked, before blushing as she saw the disbelief in everyone's faces, even Maria's.

"Maria" it was Chisato instead of Basara, who started to chastise the succubus "I can't believe you've neglected such an important faction for Mio. She should know who her second most powerful enemies are"

"We had more pressing matters at the time than supernatural geopolitics!" Maria snapped back with her fists clenched as she was unwilling to let the angel wrest the control of the household from the true majordomo- her!

"Can she at least sense me or other angels?" Sachiel pressed on without mercy!

"Yes, I can"

"At least that part of her education is covered" the angel dismissed this before continuing "When Samael fell, he and the Watchers rebelled. When he was felled, his legions split in half. The first half, directionless and squabbling drove out the demons from Asphodel and claimed it for themselves, whereas the Watchers were united and returned to roam the Earth, hating both their kindred and the now called devils, directionless and cast out for the sin of laying with mortals. We are meant to be pure guardians of Our Father in Heaven, however, in our recent history the rules have been somewhat loosened"

"So why are they so dangerous?"

"They are almost always in the human world and are the most reckless and abhorrent of them all. Zolgear and Belegphor are kittens if compared against them."

It sunk in, everyone except Celis and Kurumi, who hadn't fought the disgusting demon grimaced as they knew that a new fight was on the horizon. Zest shiver subconsciously as she remembered his clawed hand crushing her throat, while Maria balled her fists in anger as he held her mother hostage to betray her loves, all were glad that the disgusting bastard was dead, though most of all it was Mio, who had almost done the deed herself.

"We're getting off topic here" Basara interjected, drawing attention back to himself "Yeah, so the Fallen angels are going to sniff around here and while we could potentially fight them off for a while, it would be too much hassle and would drag others into this. Leohardt told Lars to suggest me to change schools to Kuoh Academy."

"Why would he choose this specific school?" Yuki asked, the rest of the girls, save Chisato nodded and voiced their agreements, before waiting for their lover's answer.

"Lars and I did some research and it's a former all-girls school, which is now accepting boys. What is fishy is the school has very specific surnames in the board, namely Gremory and Sittri, which are the names of the current devil ruling families. So, as we pretend to be normal students and don't cause any trouble then the Fallen shouldn't be a problem. We can deal with devils and their heirs, of course"

"Because this would be an all-out war if the school is attacked." Celis said determinedly and all Toujo Basara could say was

"Yes, but I hope we won't come to that"

"It seems that the wedding is postponed again. What a bummer." Yuki pretended to cry, while her sister rubbed her shoulders, while shooting her best impression of puppy dog eyes at Basara, who was doing his best to resist the guilt trip.

"It's sad, I have always wanted to wear a wedding dress" like a shark smelling blood Sachiel joined in and now it was clear where this was going.

Celis had half a mind to immediately leave to her room, but already the archangel had gently put her hand on the blonde girl's thigh. The tension in the room rose as the sole male occupant in the room felt pressure mounting. Without hesitation he stood up from his chair and zeroed in on the unsuspecting, stoic Zest, who was leaning against the armrest of the cough, who was so deliciously caught unaware when he smashed his lips to hers and snaked his arms around her waist, before squeezing her small tail, electing moans from the demoness. Basaras hands continued their journey down Zest's shapely hips until reaching her buttocks, whose squeezing gave him such wonderful moans.

Fire which had been merely a spark when he returned home, but now his desire had turned into an inferno which promised to consume everything around him.

Toujo Basara continued to kiss the demoness, when she tore his shirt open, while Yumi and Kurumi knelt next to him and unbuckled his pants. As his hard member was exposed to the room temperature, then immediately it was devoured by two hungry maws, while two other lips sucked on his neck, while arms continued to caress his torso.

As pleasure and the tell-tale smell of succubus' pheromones overwhelmed him, the man who had everything in the world, felt like a small boat in an ocean of desire and all he could do was to ride out the tempest and never before braving of a storm had been so pleasurable.

When the morning came it was no surprise that once again everyone was too tired to make it to the PE class of the first period.

_**An: Yes, It's me! I'm back with so little time. I like Shinmai more than DxD and you'll hear why. Because Basara has the initiative and traits beyond, "lol im such a pervert and tits". He considers his girls feelings and actually looks like he could kick my ass, compared to Issei and most of the DxD Gremory peerage. Now Cao Cao, that is a man I'd love to see as a harem protagonist. The point is that Basara is a man and Issei's a boy and also Shinmai has the broest of bros -Lars who is about 45% why Shinmai is better in its choice for the main cast, but I have to give it to DxD that it has better worldbuilding and longer series. While I, like Basara detest NTR, do read the NTR fanfic where Issei is impotent, I'm kinda a hypocrite though.**_

_**On a personal note I have now won a duel with sharp rapiers, which automatically makes me better than 90% Fiora Mains out there. Thankfully, I didn't get my nipple cut off, which is also one of the reasons I have procrastinated this much.**_

_**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHERE IS SHINMAI SEASON 3?!**_

_**Have a nice day and see you sometime! -Spook**_


	2. Chapter 1:Machinations of Heroes

**Valkyrie of the End: A New Highschool**

**A crossover with DxD and Shinmai Maou no Testament**

In which the both Hyoudo Issei and Toujo Basara in habit the same world. This of course changes things.

**Warning: **Both series contain adult only oriented material.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 1: **Machinations of Heroes

"Kuoh Academy, huh" Chisato mused aloud as she laid in the bathtub, clad in nothing and enjoying herself a long day filled with dim witted hormonal teenagers, who thought that she didn't know that they were spilling their seed into tissues and defiling her with their thoughts. Of course, she had done nothing, but even an Archangel of Mercy had her limits. Sachiel wondered how she hadn't fallen yet.

Twelve wings unfurling were enough for the bath, no matter how large, and water spilled forth, splashing around the room. She looked up at her wings and wept.

Gone was the warm colour of gold she had been born with, instead her wings shone with a silvery light that felt hollow. Her thoughts immediately went to the most likely suspect the one for whom she had given her heart to.

Toujo Basara, the only one her immortal soul sang for. Was it wrong of her to save her Raphael's child from an empty life to be used as a weapon? Was it wrong of her to watch over him when his father couldn't? Was it wrong of her murder her kin whom had fallen due to their lust for her? Was it wrong for her to comfort him in his rare moments of doubt when they were alone? It was not! It wasn't fair! She loved him despite other women he decided to share himself with and did no harbour ill will towards them be they demon or human. What had changed? Were these wings a punishment for breaking her chastity and allowing herself be sullied by mortal and demonic hands? She cupped her face and let the silvery wings surround herself like a cocoon. Sachiel wanted no one to witness her fall from grace and cast a simple glamour to hide herself in the water. There she wept and wept, yet despite the simple glamour, the water continued to ripple around her crying form.

Unbeknownst to her the door to spacious basement bathroom opened and light steps made ripples in the spilled water with soft small splashes that seemed to near the concealed celestial guardian.

A hand touched her silvery wings and like quicksilver the spell melted, leaving the cocoon of silvery wings looking like a feathery igloo of the Tundra. Gently the appendage caressed these feathers and Chisato was instantly alarmed, batting them aside hoping to see Basara, whom had said that he would give her a massage when he came back, after getting his paperwork in order.

However, she was in for a surprise as the skin was too dark to be Basara's and her husband to be didn't have so magnificent breasts and yellow eyes. She was expecting surprise or even hurt as Chisato had hit Zest with her wings as they unfurled, but instead the demoness held the wing and gently continued to brush its feathers.

"So beautiful" the demoness muttered "Why were you crying?" she beheld the Archangel with a look she had given Basara on numerous occasions.

Chisato broke down in tears again.

Her tryst with Zest had been a game. It had been painfully simple to be a kind older sister figure to the demon, who wasn't overt with her perversions and supported her with integrating in the human world. Basara of course helped, but he couldn't be everywhere at once for the former demon maid. When Basara had taken the succubus and Mio to bed, she had snuck up behind her colleague in school and gently napped at her neck. After that no more words needed to be said and Chisato had learned just how adept the demon was with her tongue and how sweetly she begged for her fingers. This left the demon aching for more and more often her time with Basara was shared by the rabbit demoness. To think she had considered the other woman like a convenient tool, rather than her own person!

"I'm sorry Zest" she muttered through the tears and her wings flapped around weakly, it took no time for the other woman to get into the tub with her and envelop her in a bone crushing hug, pressing her face in the large bust of Zest.

"Shh" she stroked the crying angel's hair "For what? I can only think why we all should be thankful to you for everything you've done."

Sachiel now cried even harder "I seduced you on a whim, used you as a tool raise myself as above, despite Basara loving us equally. I'm sorry that-" she wanted to say many more things, but it was immediately swallowed by a searing kiss of the demon, who pressed Chisato closer.

Their tongues battled for dominance and this time Chisato surrendered and allowed Zest to fully explore her mouth, feeling this act of debauchery washing away her guilt.

"So what?" Zest pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes with unconditional love she couldn't have mistaken for anything for anything else, despite how her despairing mind tried to conjure.

This had to be trick? No way she would love Sachiel who had manipulated her and used her love as a vicious afterthought?!

"I love you Sachiel and even the lies you spun to yourself, you couldn't be heartless. You who gave mercy to so many undeserving mortals for ages, who didn't fall when your sister was punished for love, you who braved everything to protect everyone. It doesn't matter that your wings have changed colour" to emphasize this Zest kissed the tip of one of the wings that slowly had surrounded her.

"This is very comfortable, but I don't want you to get uncomfortable as the water is starting to get cold" she flashed her a wink and Chisato hooked her own hands around Zest's neck, before pulling her down in the water with her.

"Yes, that would be for the best, I think…"she trailed off as her wings vanished in a bright light, allowing her back rest against the walls of the bathtub.

"D-don't" Sachiel moaned as Zest took a hold of her nipple with her teeth and snaked her hand downwards. Zest merely raised an eyebrow before her fingers found the delicate little blossom between the angel's thighs. Chisato's breath hitched as a sneaky finger slipped inside of her, then another.

The gentle tempo of making love was starting to amp up and the brunette could do naught, but return her affections before pulling the other woman off her breasts and kissing her as she continued her ministrations. The archangel wasn't going to allow this vile, sinful and seductive demoness to debauch her without resistance, instead pushed against the bath and then surged forward, reversing their position. The woman grinned at the brief flash of surprise on Zests face, before Chisato slipped her fingers into the demoness and crashed her lips against the nape of her neck and biting at the collarbone.

The inner suffering and grief was gone and in an instant as her more domineering persona was reawakened from her sleep.

"You are a really ravenous demon, aren't you?" Chisato looked Zest in the eye and cupped her chin while she swiftly withdrew her fingers, thick with other woman's juices, leaving the demoness aching and unsatisfied.

Her yellow eyes looked at the archangel apprehensively and gently with a caress she beckoned Zest.

"Come here and have little taste" despite the devious intent of her words, she sounded pure and innocent. Zest, however had no intention to resist and dropped on all fours before approaching Sachiel like a dog.

Basara would have surely heard the moans coming from the bathroom, were he not preoccupied with Maria who had decided on her own that Celis needed some training, which resulted in an utterly ruined paladin and succubus, both drenched in bodily fluids, while Mio tried to stake her claim before the Nonaka's realised what they were missing.

Sometimes Basara wondered if all of this was worth the hassle, thankfully this was a Friday so he could afford to sleep in.

In the next morning the house was quiet and miraculously everyone was in their own beds as all of the girls were tired out save Chisato and Zest, who helped Basara to move girls to their respective beds, before giving the two women a good night kiss.

However, it was no surprise that he awoke with both women hugging his body, much to his own chagrin as for once in these hectic weeks he wanted to get a good nights rest. Struggling out of their octopus like hold on him, the hero slipped out of the bed and quickly dressed himself in loose t-shirt and sweatpants before heading downstairs to make breakfast and prepare for their new excursion to their new school to be.

While he set the table thoughts about his father resurfaced in his mind. Since his father had been missing since his final battle with Shiba there was no doubt a connection between his foolish and absurdly strong father, who never stopped fighting and the fire that had ensued in the Vatican. Without a doubt the Holy King was dead, which now would rumble the supernatural world. Before he had left Jin had said that he was going to find his mothers and come back, but there was no knowing if he had been successful. Thoughts of his absent father drifted into the background as their following course of action was a way to find his father sooner as without a doubt Heaven would send their finest if push came to shove, then Basara would shove back and get them back.

There appeared to be a new problem, how would he get accepted in Kuoh Academy without pulling some strings. Immediately his thoughts went to Maria and others to use magic and make the nurse quit from where Chisato would use her position to get the rest accepted this late in semester into the school. This was the most sensible course of action.

However, this school housed two heirs out of four ruling families of Asphodel, which would make these tricks futile and in bad taste knowing that they would make contact with a new faction that was essentially a new underworld with even more intricate webs of influence and powerful players that would try to take from him and ruin him in different ways.

"And here I thought it was going to be easy" Basara sat down at the table, before sighing "What a load of bullshit" he muttered and rested his head on the table angrily.

"Good morning Basara" a crisp and somewhat cold voice greeted him and it didn't take much to know that it was Yuki, who had woken up first. Even back in the Village, she had been an early riser.

"Good morning to you too" he smiled and stood up again ready to boil the water on the stove. In his cohabitation with all of these wonderful girls there was an unspoken rule that they would wake often within an hour or so of their other lovers, the boy, no, the man suspected that the master and slave pact was at fault but could do nothing as the volatile magic coursed through them all, binding and empowering them.

"Why are you making breakfast?" Yuki asked "Usually it's one of us who does the cooking, cleaning, yard work, I mean I could go on-"

"Please don't" the hero looked at his first love with pleading eyes and a light smile lighted on her face.

"It's good that you decided to make yourself useful around the house" she said and beside him reached up for a tin of tea in the shelf.

Basara pouted "I am useful", yet the mischief in his eyes let her that he was anything but hurt by her words. He shamelessly grabbed her by the hips and swung her on the counter. Blush bloomed on her cheeks as she anticipated the next move, but to her surprise he just let her there and went on his merry way to fetch the now boiling water for his tea.

"You're a Baka, Basara" she scowled playfully and jumped off the counter before sitting across him as he tapped away on his laptop, that she hadn't noticed laying next to the empty plates and a bowl of rice, while an open window showed great, castle like building , with the letters spelling out "Kuoh Academy" , while there was another window open for chatting, which remained silent.

"So this is the school we'll transfer to?" Yuki asked as she leaned in closer to the screen and squinted her eyes to better see the building "It's so unlike ours, are you sure that this is the correct place where the devils reside?"

"Yup, even their family members are attending the school" the not quite human hero clicked multiple keys and another window sprung up in a very shoddy quality camera pictures.

"Lars managed to send some of his puppets to infiltrate the school long enough to access their records and snag photos before its demise"

The first set of pictures showed a girl with red hair that eerily bore uncanny resemblance to that of Mio's, with a name attached to her file- Rias Gremory, Class 1-D. While another girl, with black hair and glasses that screamed nerd read- Sona Sitri, who like the other girl had her picture edited to type another text above her name.

"Sister of Lucifer Sizerchs- not to be confused with the Biblical entity"

"Sister of Leviathan Serafall- also no relation to the Biblical entity"

Some relief bloomed in her chest as Yuki as she realized the mission style of the report that was collected these past days indicated that Basara treated this as seriously as he could. So like any good subordinate she asked her immediate superior

"So how do we plan on getting in?" she looked at her fiancée, who clicked on another window showing the demon Lars, who was relaxing in a Hawaiian shirt in some sort luxurious hotel room.

"Yo, Bassachi, Yuki-Onna" he greeted casually, causing Yuki to clench her fists in somewhat understandable anger, despite his support in critical moments, the swordswoman was still careful around the demon, whose smile always hid a second face.

"Hi Lars, how's Asphodel treating you?" the brown-haired teenager asked and the demon leaned in closer, grabbed the camera with shocking kindness and panned it around the room.

The richly decorated suite was made for a king in Basara's humble opinion. Rich crimson drapes with dark carpets and beds with white silken sheets and gold tread was show enough that Lars was living the life. However, the surprises didn't end there as Lars showed them outside his window, where an enormous city lay embedded in bedrock. While the City of Naraka was clearly modelled after modern western architecture, a stark contrast of Ramsas' or Leohardts capitols where they preferred a more dated city style. Before the city, neatly trimmed, elegant French garden with effigies and beds of roses surrounded his view, while down below fountains with bat winged humans glimmered.

Clearly this was the Palace of one of the Four Satans.

"While I'd say nothing beats home or that grilled yakitori, I can see the appeal in the creature comforts. Sizerchs has been most accommodating to our delegation, however there are too many devils smelling like that old fart Zolgia" the last part was snarled and none of the heroes needed to see Lars' face to know that he was snarling.

"So I take it my petition for an ambassadorship has been put on hold, I take it?" Basara asked and the camera angle shifted back to Lars who was pouring himself a nice glass of some local cocktail, which he demonstratively lit on fire that burned with a black flame.

"Seems so Bassachi, but don't get down as I may or may not have talked you up to Sizerchs, especially your friendship with poor Leohardt and I think he may make a move soon. Seems like a decent fellow, but what do you know with guys like us, right?" he sat back down in a free armchair and casually sipped his drink, flames harmlessly dancing on his skin.

"Yeah, but you can't be the only one sent here, even if you are a representative of the crown, no way the moderates trust you that much." Yuki spoke up and the demon raised a single perfect eyebrow and smirked again with his eyes closed.

"Right you are, Ice-cube chan" Basara narrowed his eyes "Balflear came to represent as a war hero and being the stately type, while dear frigid Lucia came from the moderates, her serving as the cute diplomat girl, while me I'm the roguish misfit, who lives life as he pleases and makes them underestimate us"

Basara snarked "You certainly look the part"

Lars smiled and waved "That's the gist, well I wanna rest before I have to endure more self important prats and trollops they'll send my way at the ball. Ja Ne Bassachi, Yuki!"

The window collapsed after the call leaving the two in silence.

"Wait an ambassador? Explain this Basara" Yuki turned to her lover with half squinted eyes and lightly jabbed a finger in his chest.

In embarrassment the man scratched the back of his head and began "You know how I have to constantly tip toe around both the Village and Leohardt just to keep you all safe? Me and Lars had a swimming idea to make me an ambassador to serve as a middle man between the two and focus on the reformation of the country before deciding on any other actions. This way nobody would try interfere in our quiet life and we could raise the children in peace"

The thought of children and a peaceful life after all of these close battles and injuries looked a very noble and sensible thing to want a cushy life free of trouble, but deep inside she knew that it was a futile dream for people like them. All of them were born to live by the sword, yet Yuki swore that none would die by it.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Yuki asked, referring to others who were still sleeping. Basara blushed a little and a small smile showed on his face as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I wanted to tell you after the wedding. It would be my first real job and I didn't want to trouble you girls about it…" he trailed off sheepishly and Yuki smiled as how often Basara could be insightful and wise, he still was a young man in love, a fool to be precise.

"Oh, you utter fool! Keeping such secrets from us...Can you not see that we are married in eyes of all except the god above?" the blue haired girl shook her head in amusement, before abruptly standing up and leaving the table and her lover alone with the cold tea.

"Where are you going?" the hero asked, but the swordswoman had already gone up the stairs with imagined trail of smoke in her wake. He had no doubts that she would wake everyone up to gang up on him to chastise him and make an utter mess of this fine Saturday.

He had made half his mind up about chasing after her, but a buzz of his phone interrupted Basara from his devilish intent.

Checking the phone, he took a look at he unknown number and answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" he answered with uncertainty as only select few had his mobile phone number. However, on the other end of the phone a rich and noble female voice spoke.

"Am I speaking with one Tojou Basara?"

"Yes, to who do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"Allow to introduce myself, my name is Bina Lessthan and I'm the deputy headmistress of Kuoh Academy. Of course, I apologize for calling so early in the morning and during a Saturday, but considering your "unique" circumstances" the word was stressed strongly enough that there was no doubt that this was the agent of Sizerchs sent to appraise him.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to have an interview with you and your housemates that applied for the Kuoh academy as soon as possible? We are a rather prestigious institution and want to make sure that the students compatible with what we have to offer" a school as a playground for heirs of devil great houses where they can pick their future servants, mistresses without their peers trying to play politics. Basara had long since learned to keep silent his less than savoury statements and this was nothing to what he felt when Belegpfor or Zolgia begged for their lives.

"Yes, of course. What date would be the best for you? We returned from an overseas trip just a few days ago…"he trailed off and patiently waited for an answer.

Mere moments later the woman continued the conversation, evidently conversed with her superior.

"Will tomorrow be an adequate date for you? As you and your housemates noted in your application letters you want to start as soon as possible, if it's not possible we can always reschedule your transfer to the next semester as of now we are quite stretching the time limit for new applications" Whoever was her superior, they sure loved to play hard.

"Yes, of course, by what time should we expect you?" he asked, still keeping his polite mask on.

"Since it's Sunday, I would like to sleep in a bit as well, so would 11:30 am be alright with you?"

"Yes of course, have a nice day!" the hero said and after waiting for the devil woman to end the call put away the phone.

Shivers ran up his spine, before a he could hear a multitude of voices screaming

"BASARA!"

At least he didn't have to call them down for breakfast.

**A.N: Hello my pretties! I'm thankful for the high amount of positive reviews. While I do think I know enough about Shinmai and DxD to make this story work any information and reviews would be extremely helpful. Next chapter I'm posting my Shinmai and DxD waifu chart, which will be pretty important to fanfics. If I did something OOC or unforgivable, flame the hell out of me.**

**Have a nice day and see you in next update! - Spook**


	3. Chapter 2: Opening Moves I

**Valkyrie of the End: A New Highschool**

**A crossover with DxD and Shinmai Maou no Testament**

In which the both Hyoudo Issei and Toujo Basara in habit the same world. This of course changes things.

**Warning: **Both series contain adult only oriented material.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit, but I wish I did.

AN: I took out the uber ridiculous sex feats and the magic that magically solved the fact that Basara would have fight off men his entire life to protect his harem (conflict makes this all the more fun)

**Chapter 2: **Opening moves

Naruse Mio was no stranger to political manoeuvring, herself having been the piece and the player in the short span of the past year, where she had gone from a simple schoolgirl to a powerful demon sorceress with enough firepower to level a city in a fit of rage. Yet having to pretend and being sneaky for some other devils who wanted to take a stab at them, again.

"No matter, I'll kill them a hundred times over..." the redheaded demon muttered silently as she finished dusting off the top of the kitchen shelves as it was almost due for the devil woman to arrive for her "interview". They all knew that this was only a test to see how much of a threat they were and prod for weaknesses. Basara was one step ahead as he had already divined the leverage and targets in case things went south. Yesterday they had gathered for their weekly family meeting, it was when her lover had unveiled his next plan of action.

"Tomorrow a woman will come to our house. She is definitely a devil and in the employ of one of the Four Satans, I'm not sure which, but after the meeting Lars will have her identity and then we'll know who we're dealing with." He explained girls gathered at the table, before shooting a glare in Maria's way.

"If I smell even a trace of succubus pheromones in the air while the devil is here, I swear to god that you'll be starved of sex so much that mere handholding will make a wet mess out of you, Maria" he threatened the young succubus, who now had a small smile on her face, hiding all of her naughty intentions.

"Me? I'm appalled that you'd think of me capable of such despicable ploy" she said exaggeratedly, before standing up and lifting her skirt "Punish me" she said lecherously as, of course, the silver haired succubus wore no lingerie. The cherry on top were the wiggling eyebrows.

"Maria" both Basara and Maria growled, with veins almost bursting on their foreheads, while the rest remained somewhat apathetic to her antics, either considering them beneath them or long used to the tiny terror's attitude, except Celis of course who still blushed at the casual display of nakedness. The succubus sighed, then immediately covered her pert posterior with the skirt and sat back down on the chair, her tail materialized and swaying from side to side, while she shot them both scheming looks that promised retribution.

After that little incident, the day was pretty straightforward, well as straightforward their day could go in this strange household. They cleaned the house until it was spotless for the challenge that awaited them tomorrow and the evening, much to the shock of everyone, was even quieter with Basara heading out to train with Zest. Naturally, everyone thought that their lovers had done much more than simple training, but were shocked that when they returned from the park, none of them smelled like rutting and what even stranger was that Basara had headed straight for the shower and locked the doors behind him with enough barriers for even Chisato to reconsider joining him. It had been a quiet and strange day at the Toujo household.

Before going to bed, Mio had gone to check up on her fiancée and offer him a good night's kiss, but finding her lover tired and sleeping like a child, the demoness smiled and pulled over the blanket over him, before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. As she was about to leave his large hand had grasped her own, likely dreaming about her. That moment Mio had briefly wavered between her love for Basara and the animalistic lust of the magic contract.

This time, Basara could have his dreams to himself while he slept, for Mio and others would make his days a never-ending dream for them all.

In the morning of the day the interview was due ,Mio, being the most diligent of Basara's lovers, had woken first, only to find both Zest and …err Chisato already doing some light touching up and making breakfast.

The crimson haired girl felt a bit disappointed that she hadn't been the first, but another question carried curiosity of how close the rabbit demon was with the archangel. Since moving in with them, Chisato at first had been distant and at very rare times haughty to the younger girls, but since the past few days she had changed. Mio couldn't put her finger on it, but in her heart she felt that no more the Archangel thought herself above the rest and seemed to shine even more with light than the girl thought was possible.

"Good morning Mio" Zest waved as she was cooking at the stove while Chisato sat at the counter and nursed her dark coffee with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hi" the redhead waved back and walked over to one of the cupboards to pull out her kitten shape mug. After grabbing tea, the demoness sat next to the woman and let the teabag slowly soak with the boiling water.

"I see that you're awake far earlier than I expected"

"It's a big day after all, ha ha" Mio tried to strike a conversation after the brief moment of awkward silence as she had never talked so much with the other woman. Chisato gazed at her through her glasses and smiled gently.

"Yes" she took a small sip, her chest gently swaying at the movement "I haven't seen their kind in a long while. They are rather different from you, Zest and Maria" she said, her words piquing the interest of Mio, who didn't know much about the devils, apart of their origins and how they had driven out her people from their homes aeons past.

"How so?" she asked and rested her elbows on the counter. Chisato stretched her arms out before turning to the younger girl.

"For one you don't suffer from the weakness of being near religious iconography or being subjected to holy water" she explained "though you will be hurt by any spells I'll or any other angel will cast, but I'm confident that you won't let it happen" she lit a small ball of light in her hand and Mio started to feel as her whole body was sunburnt. However, the moment she started to wince, Chisato closed her fist, extinguishing the small ball of light. Immediately the hurt from the magic cast dissipated and Mio had enough of an inkling of what would happen should an angel hit her with it.

"Do keep in mind that this is what even the lowest of my kindred can do if you're not careful. But with you that won't be a problem, right Basara?" Immediately the demon girls turned heads to the side seeking their lover, finding him, who appeared to be caught between life and death, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers.

"Aaah…Good morning everyone" he yawned and reached for an empty cup, before Zest surprised him with an already warm mug of green tea and a light peck on his cheek. In response the quite drowsy hero caressed the rabbit demoness' cheek and took his own seat next to both Mio and Chisato, who, according to all rules of the universe, gravitated her lips towards his cheek and with a wet smack, left a small outline of coffee foam stuck on Basara's cheek.

"How are you all?" he asked, before yawning again and louder than before. All of his fiancées in the kitchen were in shock as Basara never had been so drowsy, as he was always full of energy in the morning.

"Had a good nights sleep?" Mio asked and Basara nodded lamely, even more arousing suspicion that there was more than what meets the eye.

"Somehow Maria had left her dream recording device in my room and it was set to playback" Basara took another sip, regaining his vitality and seeing livelier than when they first saw him today.

"In broadcasting mode" he finished with anguish and Mio knew it was trouble. She patted his shoulder supportively, before promising more bodily harm and no sexual torture to Maria if she forgot more of her items in Basara's room. There was a reason they had the basement "Playroom" as Chisato called it.

With understanding look shared between the demonesses, Zest began to make a wake-me-up drink, before Mio grabbed Basara and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"let's take you to the couch, sleep for a few hours and I'll wake you an hour before the interview, darling" she walked him over to the couch and laid him down on the cushions, before reaching for a blanket behind the furniture.

As Basara was settled in on the couch and had dozed off to sleep, Mio with gentle smile pressed a kiss on his forehead and returned to the counter, where Zest and Chisato were chatting amicably about their teaching experiences and how annoying teenage boys and middle-aged teachers were. Mio decided that she wouldn't trouble them no longer and walked upstairs fully intent on waking the rest of her "sisters". Climbing up the stairs, the first room on the right belonged to Maria. Slowly opening the door, the future ruler of Anaeid crept in silently.

The room fit her older sister to a T. while the bookshelves and wardrobe were spotless and the space of her desk was neat, the ground was another story entirely. It was a deadly minefield of various succubus devices from Anaeid and manuals dedicated to various sorts of depravity. With a corner of her eye, she spied a volume called "Tentacle Tantric healing" and the cover depicting woman making love to an octopi-like devil was enough for the redhead to step lightly. It was an epic quest to reach the lair of the perverted little beast, who, until recently had been the major-domo of their humble residence. The bed was different to both normal, boring, furniture and the deviant, lewd mess of her floor. Strangely enough it was a very cutesy bed , surrounded by all sides with fluffly, cuddly animals that wouldn't have looked out of place in a children's room.

Yet all the toys had little wings or horns. Well you really couldn't get away from your origins, could you, thought the demoness as she held in her gaze the petite little sister, who was currently snuggling a big green stuffed dragon. On her small angelic face a perverted grin rested. Now it was clear that the dream machine left there had been no accident, no wonder poor Basara couldn't sleep!

She imagined if the tentacles would invade her dreams and shivered involuntarily. She had played enough of Maria's video games to know these things, it disgusted her, frankly. Mio decided that the right of her punishment would go to her victim and gently put her hand on the other girls shoulder. Before violently shaking her.

"Agh!"the girl cried out as she instantaneously woke up and her pink eyes turned back to violet, signalizing the end of her succubus dreamwalk.

"Wakey wakey Maria-chan~" the crimson demoness of ruin smiled sadistically as the nightmare pervert paled considerably.

"Ah Mio, did I oversleep, hehe" Maria sweat-dropped and crawled backwards to the edge of the bed, frantically holding the dragon toy in front of her as a human shield. However, this didn't deter the future monarch.

"It is one thing to try your games in public, but now you've crossed a line. Come here you little perv!" who launched herself at her half sister, intent on delivering a separate bout of punishment, who knew maybe she would even enjoy it.

Having punished Maria, she proceeded to Yuki's and Kurumi's room. She didn't even need to open the door to check if any of the girls were awake, before Kurumi, clad only in a towel and a bath hat almost knocked into her, before muttering appologies and running straight to the bathroom. Peering into the room Mio saw the eldest Nonaka sister slipping into her house clothes and flashing her a look that said "We have had multiple orgies together and with other women, my little sister included, no less. Does the nakedness really even phase us anymore?"

Mio then swiftly moved on with her righteous mission and headed past Zest's room, then Chisato's until at the end of the hallway was where Celis dwelt.

Gently she rapped her knuckles against the wood, then, hearing no answer pushed the door ajar and to her surprise she saw the blonde girl doing push-ups with her fists on the bare wood floor.

"300"

"301''

"302"

"303"

the demoness felt a bit uncomfortable as the other girl was clearly more athletic than her. Her overwhelming magical power had always saved her in their tougher fights, but seeing Celis training as hard as Basara or maybe even harder, made Mio self-conscious about the fact that she was physically weakest of them all.

"Umm" Celis raised her lighty sweaty face at her "sister", who had her head poking through the door.

"Good morning Mio" she smiled at the demoness, before resuming her pushups

"304, what, 305, did, 306, you, 307, want?" the Paladin asked ignoring the awe Mio had for her everyday morning cool-down after her regular routine.

"Hi Celis, everyone is already awake and the interview for our new school is due in an hour, so I thought I should let you know that…" she trailed off and scooted off back downstairs, leaving the other girl puzzled and alone with her exercises.

"Well this is inconvenient, hopefully I'll be downstairs in time" the holy sword-saint muttered, not stopping the pushups.

It was half an hour before the supposed arrival of the devil from one of the Satans when Basara awoke somewhat rested and chipper. When the young man's eyes opened he found his that his entire harem, how else could he call it, was gathered in the living room. Zest was carrying dirty laundry to the bathroom downstairs, Mio was reading a book, while Maria and the Nonakas were playing some sort of game on the Playstation3 console. He looked for Chisato and found her and Celis sitting by the kitchen counter and appeared to be exchanging recipes between the two.

Sitting upright the hero yawned loudly and pulled the blanket before retying the sash on his bathrobe and righting it so it wouldn't give certain someone ideas.

"Oh, you're awake now, Basara" the hero waved lazily to the Paladin who had put down her notepad. Shouts of "Hey Onii-chan", "Good morning Basara" and the ever sultry and polite

"Did you sleep well, Darling?" coming from the archangel herself whose emerald green eyes glinted.

All eyes were on him and Basara felt like a fresh corpse surrounded by carrion. While normally he was alright with the attention he received from the girls, so soon before the interview with what was an influential agent of an unknown faction, the hero couldn't risk anything of going south.

Swiftly he gathered the bathrobe around him and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside he quickly disrobed and jumped into the shower uncaring of the blistering heat of the water. Lately he had enjoyed warmer baths and hotter drinks, while unexplained, Basara thought that there was connection due to the nature of his father's spoils of war.

"That hits the spot" the brunette groaned as he just stood there, soaking in the heat. When the hero heard the door of shower open he cursed himself for not locking the door, but wait how could've someone gotten in if the doors were closed behind.

When the wielder of Byrnhyldr saw the dark skin and silver hair of Zest and the light blush on her cheeks, Basara cursed himself again for forgetting that with all of this hassle, he had forgotten to fix the washing machine downstairs.

"Hi Zest" the teenager said, nakedness being a shameless subject to him. Shyly the demoness slithered out of her t-shirt and sweatpants, before swiftly discarding her sports bra and panties.

"Do you think you can handle me in twenty minutes?" he asked raising an eyebrow. In the place of an answer, the rabbit demoness walked into the shower and knelt before him, before flashing him a seductive smile.

She handled him not only once, but twice.

Stepping out of the shower Basara helped Zest to dress while he himself quickly dried his hair in a towel and got dressed.

In hindsight he looked ridiculous. A Final Fantasy t-shirt still too large from him and baggy pants. From his father's unused room, he got borrowed glasses and stifled his hair into a bolw cut. One might've asked why he was making an effort to look as unthreatening as possible.

He was powerful, he had support of allies, yet he was cautious that would be abnormal to one such as him. Toujo Basara knew that strength of arms could get him only so far and he knew without a doubt that he had gathered some enemies along the way, while he the most important were dead or turned into allies at best, neutral at worst. Yet the threat of Heaven, who kept his mother imprisoned and where his father most likely had gone, the power-hungry and amoral Grigori, to whom Chisato was revealed now that she lacked the protection of her kin and last, but the most dangerous were the devils, who possibly harboured same kind of beings of the deceased Cardinal Sins and Marquis Zolgia. Here lied his strategy to appear as weak as possible to fool the devils into trying to keep him as a hostage, therefore safe from all dangers, yet within range of their own heirs, who would serve as a deterrent. He wasn't even going to mention his own personal attack hound, Shiba.

The position he was looking for was "fox in the henhouse"

It was a miracle that Basara got dressed when he did as if by divine intervention, after a minute someone was ringing her doorbell.

Immediately the hero rushed towards the door and with great effort opened the door slightly ajar to see just who it was.

on the small "Welcome" mat stood a beautiful woman, whom he could've mistaken for a relative of maria's, were it not for the piercing cold blue eyes and two meaty men in suits who seemed to be constrained by the garment.

She looked him coldly in the eye and gripped the small briefcase she had with her.

"Toujo Basara?" she asked. The now identified Toujou Basara opened the door early and like a normal teenager lamely asked

"Are you the vice headmistress? You look younger than I thought…"

As her eyes narrowed slightly and the suits clenched their fists, muscles almost ripping through the expensive silk fabric.

Toujo Basara might have felt pity for the devil woman, but the safety of his family came first and he would destroy anyone who tried to harm it.

**A.N: Sorry about the shorter chapter. I'll make it up later with more content and a proper lemon. Should I include Leohardt in the next arc or should it only be Basara, Issei and/or Lars? Well, I'm off to another black-tie event and I'll probably see you all next week. **

**Have a nice day and do something good while I'm away! - Spook**


	4. Chapter 3: Opening moves II

**Valkyrie of the End: A New Highschool**

**A crossover with DxD and Shinmai Maou no Testament**

In which the both Hyoudo Issei and Toujo Basara inhabit the same world. This of course changes things.

**Warning: **Both series contain adult only oriented material.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 3: **Opening moves II

Grayfia Lucifugue or now Bina Lessthan as was her cover of being the mysterious deputy headmistress of Kuoh Academy waited in her car with her husbands most trusted aides. Beowulf occupied the front seat, while Souji Okita sat next to her in the back. Both of them knew what they were here to do.

They were there to ascertain the threat of Toujo Basara and the steps needed to take to ensure the safety of Asphodel.

Since the recent death of the Holy King, one of the direct subordinates of Heaven, the _other_ part of the Underworld, where the first Satans had chased the native demon population had deigned to act. For Millennia there had been no communication between the two and rightfully so as the demons harboured ill will due to being driven out of their homes. Yet now they started to move, first sending inquiries to the Council and allowing messengers to travel for the first time to their lands.

After long and gruelling travel to the Demon realm, these messengers reported the strength of the Demon Lord, Leohardt who could challenge two Satans alone and deemed him dangerous, for his strength alone. They also reported the great beauty of the land, reminiscent of Europe, though stuck in the end 19th century, which made Sizerchs interested, for their own realm mirrored the flow of time in the mortal world.

Yet there were whispers in the air, whenever the agents were allowed to leave their luxurious residence for brief visits of the city, the devils heard a name whispered in the streets. A Japanese name to their surprise- the name of a human. Painstakingly they combed and scoured the legal and not so legal venues trying to gain slightest scraps of information about this infamous Toujo Basara, who seemingly had become a household name overnight.

All they could get from the most nebulous of sources were that the human had fought the Demon Lord and impressed him enough to let him leave with his life intact after the attempted coup had been squashed and agents to watch over him. What their spies from Vatican told them, was that the teenager in question was kept watch by their own special agents for the sole purpose that was the protection of his blood.

Blood.

It galled her that bloodline was valued over hard work, the devil remembered dozens of cocky little shits who thought that the world owed them anything. As someone who had risen by her own merit and despite the chauvinism of her kin, Grayfia had her predisposition clear about the young man she had never met, yet knew so much about.

"Souji" calmly she spoke, befitting her station as the wife of the Satan "What were the records on this Toujo Basara again?"

The man to her right brushed his black hair aside and withdrew a manila folder that looked as mundane as it could be, when in reality this powerful piece of magic would destroy any living being not belonging to the owner, before a magic sequence would be activated, delivering the folder to a safe location. The Shinsengumi opened the container as he would any ordinary office supply and started to read.

"Would you prefer the full report on his speculated powers or the personal part again, my lady?"

"I wanna hear about the powers, who knows maybe can get a good fight out of this!" Beowulf interjected with a grin turning to face them. Grayfia pinched the bridge of her nose and shot the English hero a glance that left little to interpretation.

"Fine" the brown suited man growled "Oi, Souji!" the other man turned to the Rook "You and I gonna spar when we get home, right?!"

"Sure"

"Personal side of the report and then a bit about his combat prowess, we didn't come here to fight. Is that clear?" The trueborn devil woman answered with her stare burning hole in Beowulf's head, who flinched and nodded, before turning away to face the street. Which wasn't bustling with people as it would usually.

"Well, this is what we could gather without other Satans knowing and evading the spies the Vatican has infiltrated the school with" Souji started to read.

"Toujo Basara, Class 1-C, an average, slightly muscular teenager. Without many friends in fact, keeps company mostly to himself, Takigawa Yahiko, who is the identified as the demon Lord's envoy's aide Lars and five girls in the school- Naruse Mio and Maria, Nonaka Yuki and Kurumi, Celis Reinhartd."

"We know that he is kept under watch by the Georgius knight and the former messenger of Demon Lord, what about the other girls?" the deputy director of Kuoh asked

"The Eldest Nonaka and Naruse attended this school before Toujo Basara, but both little sisters enrolled later, presumably after they returned from demon world as an increased measure, most likely. He is apparently in contact with two of the female teachers by himself- one Zoe and Chisato Hasegawa, both are probably guards from Vatican. They were seen leaving the school on multiple accounts in Hasegawa's vehicle, which we now can see parked in front of us" Souji pointed out with the folder, showing the rest of the devils a red 2-door sports car.

Grayfia ground her teeth, not liking that this unknowing pawn was kept by such base methods of their enemies, while she understood the polygamy in the devil world, this was disgusting that these women were forced to sacrifice themselves for a higher cause.

"What do you think their relationship is?" she said, not wanting to be the one to voice her opinions. Despite her position she wasn't always right, and this was just one of those times. The human turned devil, who had once been a feared swordsman looked at his superior with no small amount of dread and began

"Looking at the girls in the pictures it is clear that they are very beautiful and the most plausible explanation they are there to secure his bloodline for one or the other faction and keep his father on a leash. While a disgusting practice, this is very effective for easily manipulated males and our mark fits the bill, this would put…"

"Enough" the last remaining Lucifugue barked "Let's go, the sooner we can deal with the true masterminds behind their applications, the sooner we can get back and nip these power games in the bud!"

"Understood, Ma'am!" both of her bodyguards bowed their heads and Beowulf got out to open her door.

The house in front of them looked upper middle class and decidedly mundane, but Grayfia was well enough aware how appearances were deceiving.

What looked to a naked eye were simple teachers coming to look after their wayward charges, while underneath the glamour was a whole different story. With a perfectly manicured finger she pressed the doorbell button and waited.

Behind the closed door nothing could be heard, but then again this was residence of multiple agents and it was almost self-explanatory that the house would be warded with barriers. Behind the door multiple clicks and clacks announced that the lock was undone and the devils were assaulted with the feelings of disgust, chagrin and disappointment as they were greeted by a somewhat average boy in an oversized ,long sleeved anime memorabilia, a bowl cut and ugly square glasses covering his eyes.

This was the rumoured Toujo Basara?!

"Toujo Basara?" she asked, a small part inside hoping that she had been wrong, and the teenager was just a classmate visiting.

"Are you the vice headmistress? You look younger than I thought…"

he mumbled without honorifics. Grayfia took in a deep breath and ascertained the young man in front of her, trying to do so bias whatsoever, but then she caught his gaze aimed at her chest with no shame whatsoever and a small spike of rage coursed through her. Her opinion of Toujo Basara was going in a free fall.

"Oh, well" he stepped aside giving her the full view of the living room. Nothing out of the ordinary or too tidy, but she could commend that the table was set with the proper etiquette in mind, with coffee, biscuits and whatever one might desire in such a semi-formal environment. On the one side of the table the rest of his housemates were awaiting them. Another spike of irritation grew in sight of the women that were picked to guard the teenager. They were beautiful no doubt, but what irritated her the most was the carefree and smug attitude the human male radiated. He reminded her of the youngest Phenex, who was to be engaged to Sizerch's little sister Rias, who was like also like sister to her, despite not being related by blood.

Imagining her fate to be tied with this type of man made her vow to herself that she would never let poor Rias experience the fate of the girls in front of her. In total they were seven and from the files were chosen both by their combat capabilities and looks, as if packaged by disgusting fetishes the women could have fitted a number of roles straight from obscene films and literature. Grayfia was aware that she also fitted a certain role on…occasions with her husband, but she did it of her own enjoyment and initiative! Unlike the brat, who most likely pushed the women into partaking in the disgusting spectacle. As they took their seats across the agents, Basara readjusted his glasses, the emerald eyes looking straight at them. He leaned back and spread his arms and put them the almost clone of Rias with red eyes and the brunette nurse, who both had a fake plastic smile on their faces.

For a brief moment Grayfia felt holy energy and was immediately on edge as it came from the nurse, who had put her hands on her knees and wishing this to be over as soon as possible, the devil felt a bout of compassion to the low-level angel sent to guard the human and silently offered her condolences.

"I know guys that you're devils" Basara said, releasing the angel of his hold to grab a biscuit.

"Leohardt-san told me that you guys were sniffing around Asphodel and suggested me to transfer to Kuoh" he rolled his eyes like a petulant child "So you can ascertain if I'm a threat and build cooperation between the underworld or something like that, right?" he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Something like that" Grayfia said briskly and opened her the folder where the printed forms rested. She looked his straight in the eyes and held out the forms. The human male tried to grab the small stack of papers, but she pulled back, holding them just out of his reach. The girls widened their eyes in surprise and the uncomfortable look on Basara's face told her that she had succeeded in ruining his day, at least a part of it anyways.

"Why should I let you attend the school? You must understand that you pose a certain risk of unexpected developments regarding your current situation" she trailed off and waved her fingers. Now the cheerful mask of the human was ruined, and she could feel a power spike from him. In a single moment the mask was peeled away and for a brief second Grayfia saw power that the Demon Lord so coveted. Immediately both Souji and Beowulf were on edge, hands gripping the weapons as they partly materialized as they sat. Waiting for any the opposing party to react they waited, holding their breaths.

"Fine" the human said and the oppressive feeling of power disappeared like it had never been there. Had Grayfia been anything less than a pureblood devil with more than a couple centuries under her belt, she would have thought that it was all a fluke or her mind playing tricks on her due to absence of threats in the palace.

"Leohardt wants to build good diplomatic relations so that he can modernize his kingdom and ensure nothing threatens his reign, at least right now" Basara spoke and squeezed the red headed girl closer to him "Mio here" he nodded in her direction, who meekly raised her hand with a shy "Hi!"

"She's a political figurehead of dissidents there and with her out of the realm it would be a breeze for him to clean house so to speak" the human explained further, and the demon girl sported a demure smile that informed her of her own hopelessness. Gears were turning in Grayfia's mind as he had given away crucial information that might be the downfall of the demons, who with gentle smiles and gifts opened their diplomatic relationship with the Four Satans. If they could sway her to their side, then it would be possible to have an ace in the hole if the time ever came. She would have to tell Sizerch about this immediately!

"Whereas Yuki and Kurumi, there" he waved at the sisters that sat next to the redheaded demon, both waved and smiled with gritted teeth "They, like I used to belong to a top secret Vatican project, which I might tell you more about"

The temperature in the room changed immediately.

"Basara!" Celis hissed, yet she was immediately placated by the angel who shot the human male a questioning look. Most of the girls widened their eyes and looked at Basara as if he had just told them that God was still alive and that he had met him. Another titbit, that may give them an edge over Vatican, proven that it was the truth, but seeing the Knight of Georgius alarmed was indeed a valid proof for the time being.

"Now it seems that your application might be a worthwhile contribution to Kuoh academy" she said calculatedly, giving the stack of papers to the boy, who happily grabbed the forms, before starting to inspect them.

"I trust that there are also forms for Zoe and Chisato, right?" the human asked and Grayfia nodded. She and Sizerchs together with Ajuka and Serafall had discussed this before and while it was dangerous for operatives of Vatican to be let in the school, an angel even more so, however, the fact that the school was completely under their control with their own operatives that would swiftly eliminate any threat that would arise, calmed down the Great Satans and with some thought they gave the orders for these people to be brought to Kuoh, where future developments could be seen.

"Great!" Basara cheered as smile was fully blown on his face, that was not compared to the relief of the girls who gracefully took their own forms from him. Seeing their work done, the wife of the Satan Red rose from her chair and thanked their host for their hospitality. Beowulf thanked for the cookies and grabbed a bunch, which gave a good-natured laughter from the human who rose from his own seat to escort them to the door.

Before they left Grayfia offered one last bit of advice to the boy

"the Demon Lord's reach does not extend to Kuoh. Consider this…" trailing off with the threat in her voice, she left for the car, where Souji waited with door open. Basara didn't seem to be put off by any threats that she had made and merely waved them goodbye with the same carefree look he had greeted them with

"There wasn't something right" it was Beowulf that spoke up as he munched on the biscuits "The kid had scars on his hands" he pointed out and this was a detail Grayfia had missed.

"What scars?" Souji was sceptic and Beowulf laughed as he munched on another biscuit

"When the kid greeted us and showed us to the table there his hand was gripping the doorknob and it was full of scars" the Englishman clarified and yet the Shinsengumi wasn't that convinced.

"Alright, he had scars. What does it prove?" he asked with healthy scepticism as their host had appeared to be little more than a slightly powerful buffoon with an addiction towards the fairer sex.

"These aren't some stupid scars you get while falling off a bike or working" he turned to face them completely serious "I have seen a lot of men with a lot of scars, probably more than Souji here and you mistress, no offense-" he spared a look at the silver haired woman who shrugged.

"None taken, go on…" she placated the man who nodded and continued his explanation

"So the scars on his hand, which I managed to see" Beowulf leaned even closer with an almost whispered "Those are scars that have been gotten by fighting and the more that I recall how our host looked, the more suspicious I become."

"Yes, there was something off about him, now that you mention it" Grayfia admitted as she recalled his form, there definitely wasn't something right with it.

"Pass me the folder Souji!" she ordered the manslayer, who without hesitation placed the manila folder in her hands. Swiftly she opened the document and plucked the young human's picture, holding it in front of her.

The picture was so different as his hair brown hair was spiky and swept back, while the eyes were different there, even though the picture she could see the scar on his cheek. How could have she forgotten this? She had meticulously scoured over the papers before, while she hadn't liked the human based on his personality and actions, how had she forgotten that hard?

"What do you think of this?" she asked Beowulf and passed the Pawn the picture. Taking the picture from his mistress, he looked at the small picture in the light.

"Yes, that's a fighting scar!" he said excitedly before giving the picture back "Some poor bastard tried to take his eye or head, but he must have blocked it in time. See the angle the cut is made?" he pointed out and Souji nodded along while Grayfia took another look at the boy. He had tried to swindle them, clever little human.

At first she was angry at the human's attempts of deception, but once discovered, the devil had a wish to come back to the house and ask him directly about the scars just to make him squirm, but then again it they would have enough time to deal with him. Well, at least the pawn of demons and heaven both had will and wit to attempt to deceive them. Too bad that he was just centuries too early to attempt to pull this against them. She would report this to her husband and then they would decide what to do.

Toujo Basara would have a target on his back, the second he stepped out of the line.

"Enku, Bahamut" Grayfia spoke to the two other members of her husband's peerage "Take us back to the Anaeid, please"

The Chinese man in the chauffeur's uniform patted the steering wheel, which now opened an eye in the middle that blinked with recognition and for a brief moment the gentle lull of the sea could be heard inside the car. If some pedestrian would have noticed the portal opening underneath the car, they would have thought nothing about it, as to them, the car simply drove away from the townhouse and vanished into the midday traffic.

Of course, one Tojou Basara noticed the spectacle of the devil's departure and allowed for a satisfied smirk on his face as he could finally discard the distasteful charade they had done. He took off his father's glasses and brushed his hair back in its natural style and rolled up the sleeves, showing his muscled underarms riddled with scars.

"So, would you rate our performance, girls?" he asked his girls and immediately Maria took charge of the situation. Rising from the table, she sauntered over to Basara and grabbed his hands.

"I think you did wonderfully, but it didn't work" she patted the scarred appendages and smiled innocently at her fiancée. A look of confusion briefly appeared on his face, before his eyes widened to almost comical size and a loud curse could be heard.

"Damn, I knew I should have used makeup on those scars" he growled in frustration and waltzed over to the couch, allowing himself to fall into the plush cushions to soften his failure. Immediately Mio and Yuki were next to him, while Chisato and the rest continued to snack on the remaining biscuits and fill their application forms.

"There there" Mio was the first one to try and calm her lover, placed his hand in hers and gently squeezed "You can't always plan for everything perfectly" she said and Yuki wasn't far behind. The blue haired childhood friend put her arms around him and nuzzled Basara's cheek.

"It'll work out" she spoke softly "After all you have the entire underworld behind you. Lars, Leohardt are interested seeing you in Kuoh as much we are. If anything goes wrong, Shiba and the Village won't remain indifferent!"

"Yeah…" Basara trailed off and laid his head back, grabbing the two girls with arms around their waist, pulling them closer with an exasperated squeal. Both girls nuzzled deeper into his chest and rested their hands over their fiancee's chest. In any normal situation Maria's libido would have taken over and like a true succubus she would have to entice an erotic scene to play out between her 'sisters' and Basara, but even she knew that sometimes it was better to wait for something to happen on its own than rush it.

The uniforms of their new school would be a blast to play around with! She couldn't wait to see Basara as close she would get to a butler's uniform!

_**An: Sorry folks that it took so long! I'm back however and will try to give more attention to this story in the coming days, but your input would be really appreciated and rewarded. Now as I promised you- the Shinmai waifu tier list by yours truly. Keep in mind that this is my opinion and you can argue with me about this:**_

_**SSS- Lars is the best bro I've ever seen in a harem anime and for his sheer involvement with Basara's schemes and being a riot, he deserves top spot if he was a girl. Best bro, period!**_

_**S- Mio,Chisato- you can't argue with me on this, just look at them ye mighty and despair, also very helpful and encouraging Basara like real women would. Mio slapped the Byakko guy. **_

_**A-Zest, Celis- Celis has that innocence and grace of a paladin and Zest is an adorable maid who just wants to be loved, who is very helpful and competent**_

_**B-Maria, Nonakas- overall solid choices, but fall flat because they have a single main trait (maria-being a pervert, yuki-cold and needy, kurumi- inferiority complex) Maria is a bit too pushy. Mostly I think that this is due to lack of spotlight than their own characters**_

_**C- No Shinmai waifu in this tier**_

_**D-vampire loli- cute, but lacks personality and doesn't really fit into the story, rather as an easter egg if you will. Didn't see the point of her honestly in the series.**_

_**If you want me to do more, then review and please give me the impression that this story is not only for me. Favourites and follows are nice, but I like to have communication with my readers. Also, if you're interested in my adventures in Germany and Poland, I'd be happy to share them! Have a nice day, leave a review and I'll see you soon!**_

_**-Spook**_


End file.
